royal_rebelpedia_fan_cornerfandomcom-20200213-history
Peyton WhiteSwan
Peyton WhiteSwan is the son of the Swan Boy. He is also known as the son of the White Swan Lady. He is very shy boy who usually does not acts like his father and his sister Fardette BlackSwan, But he was destined to become the next White Swan Boy. He is a Roybel following with the Rebels, Because his own destiny is to become himself as a cute and precious swan prince boy and not just so graceful. Overall, he is ok for now about his own destiny and his real destiny. Personality Peyton is one shy swan boy. Like Hopper Croakington ll the son of the frog prince, Peyton is very shy when he talks to boys or girls, he turns into his white swan form. But he wants to find his own true love and not just like the other princesses. Peyton is also flustered, embarrassed, sweet, clumsy, funny, and he is kind of charming, but also very cute as a button. Appearance He looks excellently like Zach Mills from the film Kit Kittredge An American Girl (2008), except his eyes are dark blue like his father. However, he still has his black hair with his tiny streaks of white hair but he does not have an red streaks in his hair. And his makeup on cheeks and on his lips are baby pink and cuteness in his eyes. = Setting Peyton's Home is close to Swan Lake. He lives in a small house that is painted black and white swan designs. His father's home is close to Plumfield. It's a small lake that looks like a lake. It is called Swan Boy Lake. Family Peyton's father is The Swan Boy Oden, and his mother is the White Swan Lady. And his sister is Fardette BlackSwan. Friends Peyton is Best Friends with Mitchell Cobbler and Daniel Kean. He is also good friends with Colin Lion and sometimes Kenneth Lizard. And he is great friends with Fred Ryder, Jerry Hare, and Doren Gale. Romance Peyton's crush is Melinda Wormwood daughter of Matilda. He wants her to go on a date with him, but it finds out he can get embarrassed on his date. Peyton also has a crush on Brenda Charming for her bravery and really smart too. Pet Peyton has a white dominic duck named Alfalfa. His named was given from Hal Roach's The Little Rascals aka The Our Gang. Sometimes Peyton calls him Alfee for his nickname. And Peyton also owns a white terrier named Kalidasa, She can turn into a swan too like Peyton, which means a beautiful swan in french. Powers Peyton has unlimited swan powers. He can walk on water, fly, swim, and even transform into a swan. Early Life Peyton was born with a white swan form. But he is needs to get a black swan form just like his father. Because The Swan Boy is now destined to become a black swan too. However, he is a good swan boy but also very shy. And like his sister, he does not what to become a black swan forever after. It finds out that Peyton is really worried about his father's destiny. Bio: Alignment: Roybel/Rebel Parents: Oden the Swan Boy and The White Swan Lady Parent's Story: The Swan Boy Roommate: Fred Ryder Secret Heart's Desire: I just want my destiny for being myself than my dad. I want to find passion of true love and ruffling my true feathers. Well, That's what my dad says all the time. My "Magic" Touch: When I get embarrassed or flusher, I turn myself into my swan form. Like my sister I can control sometimes. Storybook Romance Status: Melinda Wormwood thinks I'm really cute. What a consequence. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I get soo frighten of scary stuff! But I can't say about it! NO WAY! And never after! Favorite Subject: Advanced Ballet And Circus Training. My favoritest things are dancing and making everyone laugh at clowning. But usually I can get shy all the time. Least Favorite Subject: Um, I say... Is it Hero Training. YES! It is! Do you know why? Because I don't have any coward that's why. Best Friends Forever After: Daniel Kean, Mitchell Cobbler are my very best guys and for my roommate Fred Ryder, I guess he is ok with me for now. Class Schedule * Advanced Ballet * Muse-ic Class * Grimmnastics * Hero Training * Magicology * Art/Woodshop * Dance Class-ic * Advanced Ballet * Circus Training Outfit:Original Peyton wears a swan patterned inner shirt with a swan patterned blue vest with it. His collar has swan feathers just like his father and like his sister. He wears black shorts and white socks. And he has black shoes and his accessories are his 3 white swan feathers on the top of his head. Outfit:Legacy Day We will find out soon Trivia * Peyton WhiteSwan's named means "A Precious White Trumpeter Swan" * Peyton favorite foods are scramble eggs and creamed-filled donuts. * Peyton and Fardette could be twins, because of their same color hair and the same colored eyes. * He is not just as handsome like his dad, because his style are more like from the 1930s. * Peyton is a great dancer, but sometimes he can get into accidents sometimes. * And just like Daniel Kean, Peyton is also great at clowning and miming too. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Boys Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Swan Lake Category:Swan Maiden Category:The Swan Boy Category:JanelleMeap's OCs